Stage performances in the form of theatre, music concerts, night clubs, touring shows, live events and commercials, marketing and sales pitches, and Broadway productions have been alluring and drawing in audiences for centuries. Audiences, no matter how big or small thoroughly enjoy being entertained. Audiences also enjoy performances and presentations that provide enhanced visuals. Simulators used in amusement parks are a recent example of enhanced or immerse entertainment visuals. Moreover, in amusement parks and other locales, enhanced entertainment visuals are being provided during line-cues for patrons waiting to enter the subject event. In response, some stage performances, music concerts, simulations (for both entertainment and training purposes), touring shows, and even marketing and sales presentations have become very complex, very intricate, and accordingly, very expensive.
The size, intricacy, and complexity of some presentation sets and shows impose many substantial restrictions on where and how such presentations may be offered to audiences. For example, there are limitations on available space, on budget, and often times, on available technology. By way of just two examples, certain large production music concerts as well as stage touring performances are only able to be shown in certain limited locations because of constraints in space, budget, and the, often times, substantial mechanical and electronic complexity required to create, build up, take down, and transport the set.
As noted, even traditional smaller stage or smaller performance sets, including theatre productions, musical concerts, and marketing booths, can be expensive to build and maintain. When such sets are transported for traveling shows, the wear and tear on the physical elements during buildup and tear down can be substantial. Such sets are in constant need for repair, upkeep, touchup, or possible replacement. Where the set is large or complex, whether such complexity is mechanically and/or electronically, the transport and storage of the set components can be unwieldy and expensive.
Obviously part of the expense and difficulty in creating, using, and managing elaborate and complex physical stage sets is the need for qualified staff and set workers to handle all of the needs of such equipment. As such, the labor force to oversee a complex stage set, including maintenance, repair, inventory, and transport can be a very substantial additional resource requirement for a production. Because of such limitations and incumbent constraints, often a show is not offered for presentation, or the show visuals are substantially compromised in order to meet the imposed limitations and constraints.
What is needed are systems and methods using the most current advances in projection and visual technologies, that are capable of creating and displaying three-dimensional stereoscopic visuals in real-time to an audience such that the audience is provided with an enhanced immersed-like presentation. While certain examples of systems and methods have been developed and attempted to be used, such systems each have several flaws or issues which substantially detract from the desired purpose of improving the audience sense of being “in the show.”